Hanataro's Love
by MyBrokenFuture
Summary: lemons, Hanataro and a character I created named Shi... just for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Tari here. This is my first oneshot with a lemon so I hope you guys like it. It has the kind of storyline that I could drag out but I really just wanted to introduce this character that I've been playing with. Please read and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Shi<p>

Hanataro looked up from what the broom he was holding. Two other soul reapers from squad 11 were standing across the room.

One of them laughed, "Oh please. It can't be true."

"That's just the rumor I heard," the other said. "After my meeting I was talking to my friend and he was saying that there's a newbie in the soul society that has no place yet. The captains and the old man are having a meeting right now to discuss where to put the newbie. Supposedly the newbie asked to be placed in squad 4. And not only that but my friend said this newbie is super strong."

"4? No way! The newbie must be a wimp. I say we find this newbie and teach them what it means to be in soul society." The first one raised his head, spotting Hanataro. "Come with us Hanataro. It'd serve you right to see what happens when you mess with us."

Hanataro followed them, not wanting to get hurt himself. Who would have wanted to be put in squad 4 willingly?

On the way to wherever it was they were going, they ran into the squad 11 captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. His face had anger and worry lines.

"Captain!" the two squad 11 boys snapped to attention. Hanataro shrunk.

"Relax boys," was all Kenpachi said.

"Captain what's happening with the newbie?" one of the boy's asked.

Kenpachi looked down at them distantly and replied, "Don't know. The old man is going to decide on his own. I want you two to stay on your guard. Someone murdered Aizen and I think it might be those trespassers." He walked past them.

"Aizen's dead? But he's the strongest of all the captains."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go find the newbie."

Hanataro swallowed as he followed them. One of the captains was dead. That was not a good sign.

One of the squad 11 boys pointed in front of them and said, "That's the court that newbies stay in until they are chosen for a squad. Looks like the newbie is there to the side."

A small form stood to the side looking up at the sky. When they approached she looked down. Two gray, cold eyes stared at them. She made no move and didn't say a word.

"Hey, newbie. What's your name?" one of the boys said.

Hanataro didn't get a good look at her because he was hiding behind the two boys, but he thought that she turned away.

"Answer me!" the boy snapped.

When there was no answer the two boys moved forward towards her, leaving Hanataro out in the open.

Hanataro gasped and jumped back as he saw those two sad eyes turn to him. They widened slightly and her lips parted.

That's when one of the boys drew himself up and said, "I challenge you to combat. Winner is the first one to incapacitate the opponent."

The girl tore her eyes away from Hanataro and finally growled, "No. I have no reason to fight you."

"Who are you to think you can talk to us like that?" the second boy roared. "We're from squad 11. The strongest squad in soul society."

The girl cast her eyes down angrily and looked at Hanataro. They visibly softened and Hanataro gasped again.

One of the boys turned to Hanataro and said, "Do you know this chick?"

Hanataro nodded, sweat beading on his forehead. This girl was his childhood friend. They had grown in the same town as best friends and when they had grown older, they had fallen in love. At least, Hanataro had fallen in love with her. He always thought that her love was merely sympathy. Who could love a useless boy like him? He had spent his entire life chasing after her. Why was she here?

"Who is she then?" the other boy snapped. "If you know her, then she's got to be a wimp."

The girl smirked and looked at the boys. "My name is Shi* and I'm not as weak as you think." _(*Shi is Japanese for 'death'.)_

The boys looked at each other angrily and one of them challenged her again.

She nodded and they walked to the center of the clearing. Instantly, Shi straightened her arms and the two were surrounded by a wall of smoke. The only thing was, the smoke was solid. You couldn't get past it.

Almost immediately after, the smoke dissipated. The squad 11 boy was lying on the ground staring at the sky distantly. The other boy ran to him screaming out his name. He then looked up at Shi, who hadn't moved, and growled, "What did you do to him?"

"I incapacitated him," was her answer. Then she turned and started to walk towards Hanataro.

Before she got there the old man came out of nowhere and said, "I saw everything. Shi you truly are as strong as the reviews. I have chosen your place."

Shi looked up at him, something close to anticipation on her face.

The old man then continued, "I'm sorry but I must refuse your request to be placed in squad 4. I have thought over your abilities and with Aizen dead we are in need of a new captain for squad 5. I do not believe that lieutenant Momo is ready to take up that responsibility. I would like you to replace Aizen Shi."

Hanataro looked at the girl. She was not even watching the old man, she was looking right at Hanataro sadly. Then she nodded and said, "I accept."

"Good," the old man said. He explained everything she had to do to get started and told her where her room was and all her responsibilities. Then he left them standing there.

The two squad 11 boys had left a long time ago. Now Shi stood in front of Hanataro.

"I would have like to be in your squad, Hana. I was not so lucky. No matter how much I chase after you, you still surpass me, even now."

Hanataro's eyes widened. "What? Chase me? Surpass you? I always thought I was doing the chasing. I only joined soul society because I wanted to catch up to you."

Shi's eyes became sadder and she took a few steps forward. "You did not realize that you had left me behind? When you left I thought you no longer cared for me. After a while I couldn't take it anymore. I worked hard to come join you. Now here I am. Do you not love anymore?"

Hanataro couldn't move. Instead he just said, "I do. I do love you but… why do you love me? I'm useless."

Shi smiled and closed the distance between them. She wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply.

Hanataro was so startled he merely stood there while her tongue invaded his mouth. Suddenly, she pulled back and said, "Am I no good for you?"

He pulled her back in and bathed in her scent. He didn't realize but she had teleported him to her new office. "Oh!" he gasped.

She stepped away and said, "I'm sorry. Are you not okay with this?"

Hanataro smiled sheepishly and said, "It's not that. It's just… I… I've never…"

"Please…" Shi whispered in his ear, "Let me be your first. You will also be mine. But I can't stay away anymore. I want you. I love you."

Hanataro gave in. They sat down and embraced each other.

Shi's hand strayed downwards and grabbed his crotch. She pulled his robe open and pulled down his pants to reveal his now erect manhood. It was larger than she expected and she drew back slightly to admire in.

Hanataro blushed and said, "Don't stare. That's embarrassing."

"I'm sorry. Allow me to make you feel better." She leaned down placed the tip of his cock to her lips. She let her tongue dash over it and Hanataro flinched, startled. Ignoring his reaction she began to put it in her mouth. She sucked all the way down to the hilt. It pressed down her throat slightly the further she went down.

"Shi… if you keep doing that… I'll… I'm gonna…" Hanataro gasped and his seed filled her mouth.

Shi swallowed every last drop, savoring the taste. She had expected it to be bitter, but it was sweet. Strange but… delicious.

Before Hanataro could say anything, Shi said, "You're getting hard again. Would you like me to do it again?"

Hanataro stopped her and pushed her onto her back. He stripped them both and flicked his tongue over her nipples.

Shi gasped. It felt so good. And yet she was so embarrassed, and so hot. She felt empty. She wanted to be with him. "Don't tease me. Hana, put it in. I want to feel you."

Hanataro looked up, swallowing, nervous. He looked down at her pink opening. He looked back up at her face and said, "Are you sure it's okay? Tell me if I hurt you."

"Yes, just hurry. Please." He cried out when he entered her too quickly.

He started to pull back but she stopped him. "No. I'm fine. Continue."

Hanataro started to thrust into her slowly. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer. When he was buried down to the hilt inside her he gasped, "So hot. Shi I can feel you throbbing. You're so soft inside."

He pulled out and thrusted back in. He started to thrust in a rhythm. His body's instinct taking over.

With each thrust Shi cried out louder. Hanataro felt himself reaching his peak. "I'm gonna cum!" he gasped.

"Cum inside me," Shi cried. "Please. Cum inside. I want to feel your seed inside me."

Hanataro listened to her wishes. He climaxed inside her. He came so much that it was spilling out of her orifice even before he pulled out.

Her legs tightened, not letting him go, so he lay down beside her, not removing himself. He didn't know that to be connected with someone like that felt so amazing. For it to be Shi, the new squad 5 captain… Hanataro felt like he was in heaven.

Almost instantly he felt guilt though. He was a lowly squad 4 healer/cleaner and he just slept with someone from another squad. A captain at that.

Seeming to read his thoughts, Shi said, "I love you, Hana. Don't worry about me being a captain or from another squad. This is between us and has nothing to do with ranks. Stay with me. I will speak to your captain about your absence. We will have more chances to be like this. I'll make sure of it."

Hanataro felt sleep start to overcome him. He gladly drifted into it.

The next morning Hanataro jolted away, remembering everything that happened the night before. Just by the memory he felt himself get hard slightly. He turned to look at the bed he was in, but it was empty. He was alone.

Standing, he went to the door. He wasn't sticky and he was already wearing his soul society robes. There was a note by the door that said,

My love, Hana,

Don't worry about cleaning up, I've already done that for you. I talked to your captain and she is not angry at you so don't worry. Just go about your business today and I have arranged for you to stay with me. I will see you tonight.

I love you,

Shi _(REMEMBER: 'Shi' is 'death' in Japanese)_

Hanataro left the building and instantly ran into a group outside. They were yelling and Hanataro approached, wondering what was going on. He tripped though, and ended up shoving through the group and falling into the middle of the circle.

Two strange people stood there. One of them large, ugly, and scary looking, wearing strange clothes. The other looked like a soul reaper but had a sword longer than his own body and had yellow hair.

They looked down at him and spoke to each other in whispers. Then suddenly they picked him and the yellow haired one yelled, "Alright, let us through or we'll kill this kid."

Hanataro looked around confused at first, but then noticed the sword at his throat and gasped, "Aaaah! Help me!"

Everyone around them started laughing and one of them said, "Oh please. He's from squad 4. Nobody likes those guys. Kill him if you want."

The two trespassers looked confused and then the larger one picked up Hanataro and they both ran away as fast as they could. They found a place to hide soon enough and the two trespassers started arguing about where to go.

Then the larger one turned to Hanataro and snapped, "What's your name anyways, kid?"

"Oh I'm sorry," Hanataro said. "My name is Hanataro Yamada. I'm the 7th seat in squad 4. Squad 4 is mostly healing and cleaning so I don't do very much fighting. And I'm not a kid." At that he imagined Shi's face. Where was she right now?

"I don't care. We just need to get to Rukia. I'm Ichigo and this Gongii. Can you help us?" the yellow haired one said.

Hanataro instantly said, "Yes. If you're saving Rukia then follow me. We can use the sewers. Nobody uses those."

He led them into the sewers. At the end when they pulled out there was someone waiting.

Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of squad 6. He looked at them calmly and said, "You two have been causing quite a ruckus. It's time to finish it." His eyes look at Hanataro and asked, "Are you helping these trespassers? All trators shall die."

Hanataro saw slight movement before Byakuya Kuchiki's sword flashed out. There was a gasp and then it pierced flesh.

Hanataro's eyes widened as Byakuya Kuchiki pulled back his sword. Byakuya Kuchiki said, "Interesting. I wasn't expecting this."

Shi stood in front of Hanataro, holding the hold in her stomach.

"Who the heck is that?" Ichigo snapped.

"No one shall touch Hanataro!" Shi screamed at Byakuya Kuchiki. Blood dripped out of her wound and she gasped.

"Too bad. I was told you were stronger than that," Byakuya Kuchiki said.

Shi stood up straighter, removing her hand. The wound was gone. "I am also a healer," she spoke. She stepped forward and snapped, "Begone!"

Byakuya Kuchiki's eyes widened slightly and his body faded from the area. "I teleported him away but he will be back. If you are going to save Rukia then go save her, but leave Hanataro out of it." She glared at Ichigo angrily.

Ichigo frowned and said, "Who are you?"

"I am Aizen's replacement. My name is Shi and I will not hesitate to kill any and all who hurt Hana."

"Hana? Where I come from that means flower? What a stupid-"

Ichigo didn't get to finished because suddenly a dagger was being held at his throat.

Hanataro suddenly gasped, "Wait! If you kill Ichigo then he can't save Rukia. Don't hurt him."

Shi looked back over her shoulder at Hanataro. He looked fervent and serious. Shi stepped back and put her dagger away. "Leave, Ichigo. Hana is the only thing that kept me from killing you just then."

Ichigo and Gongii ran off towards Rukia's tower.

Hanataro watched Shi. She was staring off after them… at the tower.

"Why is she so important to you?" Shi asked.

"Rukia? Oh… Are you jealous?" Hanataro replied.

Shi turned to him, a tear in the corner of her eyes. She nodded and said, "Yes. I am jealous. Now please… Why is she important to you? Why do you want to save her?"

"Because she never truly committed a crime. She was trying to help people and now she's locked in a cage. She reminds me of you. Of when I met you."

Shi's eyes widened slightly. When she was a child she was viewed as a demon and was locked in a cage. They fed her and gave her water but they never loved her. They would have killed her if not for a star shaped birthmark on the back of her neck. The star is a sign that to kill her would to be cursed.

So keeping her in the cage, they treated her like an animal. She did her best to fight against them, but she was weak. Until one day Hanataro came by. He stopped by her cage and looked in. Rather than seeing a monster he had seen a child struggling for air. A kid tired of being locked up.

He helped her escape.

Shi put a hand to her mouth and gasped.

Hanataro went to her, hugging her close and kissing her tightly. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too. So much."

Rukia was broken out that very day, but Hanataro and Shi didn't know until the next day. That night they spend together and never came up for air until they passed out of exhaustion.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it, guys. PLEASE REVIEW. I kind of want to write more but I don't know what I would write<strong>**, who about, or what to add. Do I need more lemony goodness or is this enough? Please guys. I need your help to become a better writer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tari here!** **I was working on a different story but got stuck so I decided to listen to a different fan and add some more to this. It was really fun writing this and I think it was a success, so... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Shi awoke with a start. Her normally cool and composed face was frantic.<p>

Beside her, Hanataro slept peacefully, unaware of the danger that threatened him.

Getting up carefully, so as not to awaken him, Shi slipped on her uniform quickly before making her way outside.

Shi wore an unemotional mask as she stood before Byakuya Kuchiki. She was silent.

Byakuya didn't smile as he said, "You helped them escape and even banished me from your presence for a short period of time. You are a traitor and I am your executioner."

Shi's eyes hardened.

"Why don't you fight me face to face rather than running this time?" Byakuya taunted.

Glancing over her shoulder, Shi stared at the cabin that Hanataro still slept in. "What of Hana?" she asked.

Byakuya blinked before saying, "If I win then you will be dead and I will hold Hanataro in jail, but he will not die."

"And if I win?"

"Then you will have to explain why there's a captain dead, escaped trespassers, and you two are in the middle of it. Either find an excuse for that, or you'll have to leave this world for good." His eyes were menacing.

Shi nodded and said, "I accept your challenge. Shall we move to a more suitable location?"

Byakuya smirked and said, "Of course."

Hanataro rubbed his eyes as he sat up. His hand reached out, patting the empty blanket beside him. When his hand touched something cold he recoiled.

"Huh?" He picked up the paper. It read:

_Dear Hana,_

_Forgive my absence. I believe I have gotten us both into some trouble._

_Run. Leave. Take the money in the third drawer of my dresser and leave soul society._

_After you leave, find somewhere to hide and lay low for a while. Don't speak to anyone._

_If you stay there faithfully like I ask, then I will come to get you within 7 days._

_And if you still haven't seen me after a week, leave. Find somewhere safe and live like I never existed._

_I say this because if I don't come to get you, then I'm dead._

_Don't ask questions and don't linger. Go now._

_Love,_

_Shi_

The note slipped from between Hanataro's fingers. He wanted to sit down and sob but he knew he must do as Shi had told him.

He reached into the 3rd drawer and pulled out a small sack of money. He put it in his pocket and slipped the note into his other pocket. Then, upon opening the door, he left. Using the sewers, he left soul society for the first time since he joined.

By leaving, he knew he would not be accepted back. What was the trouble that Shi had talked about in the note? Was it that bad that they had to leave soul society?

He walked for a few hours before finding a small, deserted cottage. He went inside. This was as good a place as any to hide out, except for the cobwebs and spiders and other creepy crawlies.

"Where are you?" Hanataro asked no one in particular.

Shi fell to her knee, breathing heavily.

A few yards away, Byakuya did the same. He composed himself faster though.

Some unseen force must have been replenishing his energy because as she got tired, he got stronger.

He held up his sword once more and said, "Done yet?"

A drip of blood fell from her forehead, obscuring her view before she wiped it away. "Never." Then, in her head, "I cannot leave Hana alone."

She stood, her knees wobbling, her body weak. She drew her own zanpakto. It was merely a dagger. So much different to everyone else's sword.

Swallowing, she yelled, "Well? Are you gonna kill me or not?"

Byakuya smiled and ran at her.

Hanataro awoke from his nap a few hours later with his heart racing. He had dreamt Shi was losing a battle. She was fighting for him, and she was losing.

"Where are you?" he asked aloud.

A muffled voice suddenly said, "This looks like as good a place as any to rest. What do you think, Chad?"

"My name isn't Chad," a deeper voice replied.

The first voice, that Hanataro recognized as Ichigo Kurosaki, ignored 'Chad' and said, "Any objections?"

A female voice laughed, "After some cleaning up it'll look good as new."

Then Hanataro heard Rukia speaking, "Orihime you are too happy about everything."

Hanataro didn't know why but the next male voice chilled him as it said, "Isn't it better that she be happy rather than hopeless and unhappy with everything?"

"Shut up, Ishida. Let's go in," Ichigo said.

That's when Hanataro realized his situation. They were about to barge in on him and Shi had specifically said not to talk to anyone and to stay where he was for 7 days.

He was just started to merely search for a hiding place when the door opened.

"Oh! Someone's here," the one known as Orihime said.

"Hey! I know you. You're that flower kid," Ichigo now recognized.

Hanataro didn't move. He didn't speak. He was sweating profusely and didn't know what to do or where to go. What was he supposed to do in this situation?

The group was now surrounding him.

"What are you doing here?" said Ishida.

On closer look, Hanataro saw that he was a quincy. That only served to scare him more. He still didn't speak.

"What's this?" Rukia asked, picking up Shi's note.

Hanataro had been keeping it under his pillow while he slept and in his haste to get up but have revealed it. "Don't touch that!" he gasped, before realizing what he did and shutting his mouth.

"Chad keep an eye on him," Ichigo said before turning to Rukia and the note.

The large one nodded but nothing more.

They unfolded it slowly. Ichigo read it over Rukia's shoulder.

He kept shooting glances up at Hanataro and finally they seemed to finish.

Hanataro wanted to cry as Rukia folded the note back up.

"What's going on here?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know," Hanataro said resignedly, his arms drooping.

"Just followed orders from a captain?" someone said.

Hanataro didn't care who said it, instead he stood up straight and snapped, "I'm not! I'm following orders from Shi. She's so much more important than any old captain."

Then he swallowed as Ishida's glasses glinted.

"Suppose we decide you are unimportant and kill you. What then?" Ishida questioned.

Hanataro stepped back, but ran into Chad. He had nowhere to run.

Shi lay on her back. Byakuya stood above her, his zanpakto over her heart.

Shi just lay there. She was too weak to move and didn't want to fight anymore. Hanataro surely would find his way on his own. He didn't need her. If anything she caused more trouble than was worth.

She didn't even have the strength to run away.

"I normally wouldn't draw this out, but in your case I'll make an exception. Any last words?" Byakuya asked.

At first, nothing came to mind, but then a vision flashed before her eyes. Shi saw Hanataro cowering in a corner with the trespassers from before surrounding him. After helping them and getting stuck in this situation, they were going to hurt him anyways?

"Words aren't needed." A surge of strength ran through her and she shoved Byakuya's sword out of the way. Jumping up, she ran her dagger into his stomach. Turning, she ran. He may not be dead but Hanataro needed her.

She didn't stop. She heard voices behind her but kept running until she reached the gate. Then she used some of her adrenaline to teleport as close as she could get to Hanataro's position. How close could she get with so little strength though?

"What are you going to do if it turned out Shi is dead?" Orihime asked.

Hanataro swallowed. "I don't know."

"Of course he doesn't know. He's a kid."

"We should just kill him. He's in the way and we can't have him telling anyone about us."

"I don't approve of violence."

"Can't you see he's scared?"

"Kill him. He's useless anyways."

"I agree. Maybe we should kill him."

"No, don't."

"Get back!" a voice roared above the din.

Hanataro looked up, tears flowing from his eyes.

Shi shoved past Ichigo and Ishida, straight into Hanataro's arms. "Hana. Are you alright?"

Orihime gasped, "Look at all that blood."

Shi turned around quickly, falling to one knee. She drew her dagger and hissed, "You can't touch Hana. I'll kill you. Get back!"

She was getting weaker and she knew it. But she would fight these people with her last breath if it meant getting Hana to safety.

She could feel her blood falling in waves off of her body. It dripped into her eyes, making it hard to see.

"Stay… back…" her breath came in ragged gasps. She was blacking out. Shaking her head she snarled, "Well? Are you just gonna stand there?"

"She's bleeding everywhere."

Hanataro tried to move towards her but Chad held him back. "Let go!" Hanataro gasped.

Shi turned too quickly, making herself dizzy. Ignoring the pain she lunged forward, slicing Chad's arm, forcing him to release Hanataro.

No one moved forward to defend themselves or get Hanataro back.

Hanataro hugged Shi. She fell back into his arms. Staring at the ceiling, she said, "Hana. Run. Get out of here. You can't die. You can't… ever die."

Rukia whispered something to Ichigo.

Ichigo stepped forward and Shi made one last move in defense. She startled him by flinging herself forward and stabbing her dagger deep into his leg. Then her eyes rolled back into her head and she stopped moving.

"Shi?" Hanataro sobbed. "Shi? Shi!"

Ichigo had stumbled back, crying out in pain. Orihime pulled out the dagger and quickly wrapped his leg.

Hanataro held out his hands and started healing Shi's wounds, but Ishida pulled him back. "Let her die!" Ishida said coldly.

"No!" Hanataro cried out, flailing.

"Let him go, Uryu," Orihime ordered.

Hanataro fell to Shi, healing her frantically.

Rukia looked down at Hanataro, who was once her friend. She remember how he had helped to save her. Shi too.

She looked up at Ichigo and then down at the dagger sitting on the floor.

The dagger was blood stained. Not just from Ichigo's blood, which was fresh. There was blood on it that was a few hours old.

"Who's blood is that?" she wondered aloud.

"Isn't it Ichigo's?" Orihime said quietly.

Ishida stepped forward and observed, "No. Some of that blood is older. Recent, but not fresh."

A feeling that Shi couldn't explain washed over her. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud. She stood in a white room with a crowd of people. She stood in front of them and they all stared at her.

One of them stepped forward. It was an old man with a long beard and wise eyes. He said quietly, "You are balancing on the bridge of life and death."

"Who are you?" Shi asked, trying to regain her unemotional mask but finding she couldn't hide her emotion in this place.

The old man smiled and answered, "My name is Sousho. I am your grandfather's grandfather."

Shi stopped a moment and then her eyes widened. "You are all my ancestors?"

This time a woman came forward. She looked to be in her 20's. Bowing, she said, "I am Kage. You were too young since last I saw you for you to remember me. I am you birth mother."

Shi narrowed her eyes angrily and snarled, "You're the one that left me in the city to rot. To become the laughing stock, slave, and fear of a town that I had done nothing wrong to. Why did you do that to me?"

Kage's face didn't change as she replied, "You assume I left you. I did not. I came to that town with you and would have taken you away had I not died."

"How did you die?" Shi asked.

Shaking her head, Kage said, "That is not the point. The point is, you are here but you should not be. Fate will eventually bring you back here, but there is more to be done before you join us. Now go!"

Shi only had a glimpse of a fire slowly burning a town down before she regained consciousness.

Hanataro sat with Shi in his lap. He rubbed her hair over and over again as he cried quietly.

Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime, and Rukia stood in a small group while Chad watched Hanataro.

"She's not dead," Ishida said, "I can feel her energy."

Ichigo replied, "I know that. The only problem is, do we want her dead? We already know she's very dangerous and willing to protect the flower boy to the end."

Orihime now piped up, "Are you blind? Hanataro obviously loves her. We can't just kill her. Nor him."

Rukia, "I agree with Orihime. We can't take either of their lives. Whatever happened to that girl, I know it must have been terrible. She's a captain. And the old man, I recall, specifically said she was the strongest of the captains."

As they talked together, Hanataro looked up at Chad and, though he was afraid to speak to him, said, "You said you don't approve of violence. Don't let them hurt her. Please."

Chad just stared. What was he supposed to say?

Hanataro could see he would get nowhere with the man, so he went back to sobbing over Shi.

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak again when someone gasped.

Everyone turned towards Hanataro.

Shi's eyes fluttered for a moment. She slowly lifted her head from Hanataro's lap and looked around at the people. Her eyes were drawn to Ichigo's leg, which was wrapped tightly.

Before Hanataro could say anything, a hiss escaped her lips, then suddenly, she was standing. "Get back!" she snarled. "Stay away from Hana!" She had swung out an arm, pushing Hanataro against the wall behind her.

Everyone stood staring for a moment, then Rukia stepped forward, holding out Shi's dagger saying, "Who's blood is this?"

Shi's eyes widened slightly before narrowing again and she growled, "None of your business."

"Does it have to do with why you left soul society?" Orihime asked.

Hanataro was now looking curious. Shi hadn't told him why they left either.

"Tell us or else," Ishida said.

"Or else what?" Shi hissed.

Ishida pulled open his bow and drew back. In these close quarters, he would hit with deadly accuracy. "Or else I'll shoot."

"You can't kill me, quincy. Your arrows won't penetrate my flesh."

"Not you," he now said, changing his direction just slightly, "Him."

Shi started to turn but Ishida snapped, "Move and I shoot."

Hanataro flinched and started blabbering, "Oh don't hurt me. I'm sorry. I didn't really do anything wrong."

Shi's gaze struck Ichigo as she growled, "What would you get out of shooting him? Hana is innocent. He helped you save Rukia and this is how you repay him?"

"You helped too," Orihime put in.

"To be honest," Shi said, looking at her, "I didn't. I was merely protecting Hana. If you had attacked him even after he offered his help, I would have killed you all on the spot. We wouldn't be in this position if I had just done that in the first place."

"You're not in the position, currently, to disobey our orders. Or would you like me to kill him?" Ishida spoke.

Orihime whispered, "Uryu, she's right. We can't kill him."

"Just answer our questions. Whose blood is on that blade? Why did you run from soul society? Why were you so wounded when you got here?"

Shi looked reluctant but finally straightened herself out. She put on an unemotional mask and stood stock still as she said in what was close to a monotone, "The blood on my blade is Byakuya Kuchiki's. Because we helped you save Rukia he attacked me. I told Hana to run while I fought him. He had an unseen supply of power and energy so I could not win the fight. He almost killed me but I got a lucky shot in his stomach before I ran. I don't know if he's still alive."

Ichigo shook his head and said, "Wow. You had fun didn't you?"

Shi winced and said, "Of course if I had full strength and wasn't recovering you would all be dead."

Ishida put his bow away and said, "As much as I hate soul reapers, I won't kill you. For now."

Orihime smiled and said, "Can they stay with us? We're also, technically, outlaws you know."

Shi instantly snapped, "Shouldn't you ask us that first? I do not think that I want to stay with people that just tried to kill me."

Hanataro kept silent.

"Whatever," Ichigo said, "Do what you like."

With that, Shi grabbed Hanataro's hand. She tried to teleport, forgetting that she was too weak to, and clutched her chest. She stood up straight and walked with Hanataro out the door.

"Where are we going?" Hanataro asked.

Shi smiled at her lover and said, "Somewhere to rest. I'm weak."

It turns out that the "somewhere to rest" was another deserted cottage.

"Where are we?" Hanataro asked another question.

Looking around, Shi said, "I stayed here for a short period of time before coming to soul society. Feels like forever ago."

Hanataro watched as she wandered around the room, lightly rubbing her hand over each and every surface. He was suddenly overcome by a strong desire to hold her in his arms. She looked lonely.

"Shi," he gasped, running to her.

She turned around just as he fell into her arms.

"What wrong?" she said quietly, peacefully.

"I love you," Hanataro sobbed.

Shi wrapped her arms around him smoothly. Her voice whispered into his ear a soft lullaby. Her breath became ragged suddenly and she fell to her knees.

"Shi? Are you alright?" he asked.

Her arms reached up to his neck and pulled him closer. "Hold me, Hana. Make my pain go away. Give me a new pain to pay attention to. Burn yourself into my heart so deeply that no salve will heal it."

Hanataro ran his hands down her sides, bringing her body to a rest against his own.

As she kissed him she could feel his hard-on.

The room tilted until the couple lay on the floor.

Hanataro's ran went up her shirt, cupping her breast. Her rubbed for a moment before helping to remove the rest of her outfit. He sucked on one of her nipples as she moaned below him.

"I want to touch you," Shi breathed.

Hanataro fell back as she pulled his lower half closer. Pulling his manhood from his pants, she kissed the tip. Then, letting her mouth part, she engulfed it in her mouth. Up, down. Up down. Up down. Over and over again.

Hanataro gasped, "Wait. Stop. I'm gonna…"

Shi let go for a moment and said, "Go ahead. I want you inside me."

Leaning forward, Hanataro hugged Shi as his stick slipped into her gleaming orifice. "I love you, Shi. I love you. I love you."

"Hana… More… So good…" she moaned beneath him.

Thrust thrust thrust.

For a moment nothing happened, and then Shi cried out, "I'm cumming!"

Hanataro repeated the phrase, "I'm cumming too!"

They came together and lay in each other's laps. They fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

"Where do you think they went?" Orihime asked of no one in particular.

Ichigo replied, "Wherever they went, you can be sure that Hanataro is safe. That… What was her name? Shi! That Shi chick seemed really hell bent on keeping him in safety."

Now Chad stepped forward. He rarely spoke so everyone turned to listen. He opened his mouth and stated, "From the look on her face, I would say she took him home."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I commend you if you made it all the way through. PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are what help me learn how to improve. The more reviews the happier I am, and the happier you are too. :)<strong>


End file.
